


Ineffable Countdown To Christmas 2020

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: #IneffableHoliday, Aziraphale Loves Christmas, CAROLLING, Christmas in a Soho bookshop, Excited Aziraphale, Ineffable Christmas, It's too cold for Crowley, M/M, Snow, big fluffy blankets, countdown to christmas, crowley hates carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: 31 Days Of Christmas related and silly fluff, Ineffable Husbands edition.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Prompt 1 - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of December. The first day of Winter in Soho, London. The months begins with a snowy day, prompting Aziraphale and Crowley to remain in the bookshop where it's warm. Even though Crowley is cold, he's still fascinated by the snow.

**December First**

The start to the holiday season, and the first day of snowfall. Once the snow started in London, it did not show signs of stopping. All through the night, and well into the following morning. Aziraphale stood at the window on the lower level of the bookshop, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a lovely hot cup of tea nestled between his palms. He looked out into the streets, noticing the streets were mostly empty, besides the few winter nuts that actually enjoyed to be out in the cold weather doing wintery activities, while most of the Soho street had decided it was quite the day to be inside keeping warm. Aziraphale was one of those people, and the angel knew for sure the demon was quite happy to stay inside as well, since he was not very good with colder weather. He had woken up early, leaving Crowley asleep and warm in bed, he got up, and warmed the bookshop up to a lovely temperature with the fire steadily burning in the fireplace. With no intention to venture outside for any reason at all, or even open the shop for the day, Aziraphale sat down on the sofa, pulling the blanket from his shoulders, resting it over his legs, and started reading.

Crowley finally appeared around lunch time. Aziraphale looked up from the inventory book and dropped the pen he was holding down onto the page as a smile lit up his face. Crowley was shivering despite the flannel pyjamas he was wearing along with the big, fluffy blanket that he had wrapped around his shoulders and body. 

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.”

Crowley groaned in return before plopping himself down onto the sofa beside Aziraphale, nuzzling closer for some much-needed warmth.

“Angel…” Crowley said through a shiver, “W-Why is it so cold?”

Aziraphale pushed the blanket off his legs, getting up from the sofa, bringing the demon with him, and grabbed his hand, bringing him over to the tall window that looked directly out onto the Soho street. Crowley grinned at the sight of his Bentley parked in the usual illegal parking space just outside the shop but then a groan at the sight of his car covered in snow. “How long was I asleep?” Crowley laughed.

Aziraphale looked puzzled, “Um…” he looked down at his watch, “12 hours. Why?”

“The snow. It’s everywhere.” He replied looking out the window again, looking at the snow coating everything, as well the snow that continued to fall.

“It’s December now my dear boy. Which means, snow and cold weather is going to hit London quicker than anything, and it also means Christmas is on its way.”

Crowley suddenly gasped. Christmas, of course. While Crowley despised Christmas, he knew Aziraphale loved the holiday, the lights, the decorations, the snow, and mostly the large amounts of hot chocolate he will likely consume over the December/Christmas holidays.

But for now, neither angel nor demon were in a rush when it comes to Christmas time, hands still entwined, they move towards the sofa for a cuddle and a movie, keeping each other warm, the TV with a low sound and a slight view of the bookshop window, so they could see the snow still heavily falling outside. Winter was certainly on it’s way.


	2. Prompt 2 - Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has a surprise for his angel. Crowley takes Aziraphale ice skating. What could go wrong?

**December Second**

Crowley eased himself up off the couch over to where Aziraphale was sat in his usual chair, with a book rested in his lap, slowly flipping the pages with his finger. Crowley bent over the back of the armchair and laid his head atop Aziraphale’s.

“Angel” he cooed into the angel’s ear.

“Hmm?” Was all the angel muttered in reply, his focus remaining on his book.

“I have a surprise for you.”

At the mention of the word ‘surprise’ Aziraphale’s ears perked up, and he titled his head up slightly to meet the demon’s amber eyes peering down on him. “Ooh, what is it my dear?”

“You’ll have to wait and see. Come on.” Crowley came around to the front of the armchair, and held out his hand, to help Aziraphale up from the chair and helping him into a thick fluffy parka.

After Crowley put on a coat of his own, he performed a few miracles to make sure the whole experience he was warm, or at least warmish anyway, so Aziraphale would not hesitate to enjoy himself without worrying about his demon counterpart. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, guiding him out of the bookshop.

As they arrived at their destination, Crowley decided to blindfold Aziraphale as to not ruin the surprise.

“Crowley, what…, what are you doing?” Aziraphale stuttered, suddenly nervous.

“It’s okay, angel. Your safe.” Crowley said softly, rubbing Aziraphale’s arm to assure him.

They were at a pond of water that had frozen over, with slight help from a miracle. He walked Aziraphale over to the edge of the ice, untying the blindfold. Aziraphale gasped, “Crowley, this is absolutely splendid,” He was surprised to see the pond had Christmas lights hung on the trees above, shining brightly, “I love it!”

While Aziraphale admired the scenery, Crowley conjured up two pairs of ice skates into his hands.

“I can’t do this,” Aziraphale cried as he held onto the sleeve of Crowley’s coat to balance himself while the demon was at his feet, helping him tie up the skates.

“Yes, you can” Crowley responded, regaining his posture, and holding out a hand for the angel to get a hold of, which he took a little too eagerly. Now together, they moved slowly onto the ice.

Holding tightly onto Crowley’s hand, so tight his knuckles were turning white, Aziraphale began to ease forward, following Crowley’s every move. He had even begun to stumble at one point but was rescued by Crowley rather quickly. The look of horror on Aziraphale’s face made Crowley chuckle with nothing but love and adoration. Grabbing Aziraphale tight and guiding them back to the edge of the ice he reached out to hold him in his arms, “It’s okay angel, I won’t let you fall.” Crowley’s face lit up with that familiar ‘I promise’ smile as he nudged them both away from the edge back onto the ice.

Eventually, Aziraphale got more confident on the ice, still with a few shakes and stumbles. They were now half an hour in, Aziraphale clung to Crowley the whole time, but now he felt as if he were ready to let go. “I think I am ready”

Crowley nodded. “Okay, angel. I’m going to let you go.”

“No! Wait! Don’t! Please don’t let go!” Aziraphale cried, trying not to show just how frightened he really was.

“Angel, come on love, you have it. Ready?”

With a hesitant nod, Crowley let Aziraphale’s hand slowly fall out of his, and a smile that he hadn’t remembered having for a long time lingered on his face as he watched Aziraphale, having so much faith in the angel.

Aziraphale did it, he was skating beside Crowley on his own, all by himself, graceful, his scarf fluttering in the wind as he moved until he lost his foot control, falling on the ice with a thud. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, a pout visible on his bottom lip. “You said you wouldn’t let me fall!” Aziraphale spat.

Crowley leant down, and pulled him back up to his feet, “I’m sorry angel,” he whispered into Aziraphale’s ear while he hugged him. “You’ll get the hang of it love; you just need a bit more practice that’s all.”

After another half an hour Aziraphale was finally more confident and was able to skate without the help of Crowley. He never strayed far from the demon though, as he didn’t feel he could go that far without falling and boy did he fall! “You’ve finally got…” Crowley was cut off when Aziraphale fell flat on his ass. He had lost count how many times he had fallen, and Crowley had picked him up time and time again.

“I’m sorry dear boy.” Aziraphale mumbled, as he laid his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, angel. You’ll get it, I promise.”

“I hope so, all this falling is starting to hurt.” Aziraphale chuckled as he lightly massaged his right hip.

By the end of the night, Aziraphale was ice skating all by himself. Sure, he needed a little bit of help every now and then but mostly by himself and he enjoyed every moment of it, he was even smiling.

When they were ready to leave, Crowley wrapped an arm around the angel’s waist as they made their way back to where Crowley had probably “illegally” parked the Bentley. Once they reached the car, Aziraphale surprised Crowley, by pushing him up against the door of the Bentley and kissed him quickly before pulling away, “Thank you Crowley, for teaching me how to skate and picking me up every time I fell on my ass.” Aziraphale managed to say before he erupted with laughter. “Imagine if heaven could see me now”

That made Crowley chuckle, “If only. Now what do you say, we go have some dinner, and drink extraordinary amounts of alcohol?”

“I sure could use it.”

As he climbed into the Bentley, Aziraphale realized he had learnt a very valuable lesson that day, and that was that he wasn’t going ice skating again for a very… and he meant a very long time. 


	3. Prompt 3 - Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley remembers just how much Aziraphale loves hot cocoa, so he surprises the angel with one, a tall, cup of creamy delicious chocolatey goodness!

**December Third**

Aziraphale sat down in his armchair with a slight groan as the pain in his hip made itself known again from the ice skating the day before. He nestled down into the soft fabric of his chair, leaning forward to pull the blanket from where Crowley had left it from when he was snoozing on the sofa the night before, and laid it over his legs, before picking up his book off the coffee table. Crowley was still in bed, hidden under the blankets, keeping his limbs warm and since it was still snowing outside for the third day in the row with still no sign of stopping any time soon, they had no definite plans to venture very far out of the bookshop or flat for anything major so it was the perfect time to catch up on some more reading.

Crowley however, snuck out of the bedroom, and stood at the bottom of the staircase. He was just able to see Aziraphale curled up in the chair, with one of his favourite books in his hands, no doubt captured amongst the words, not paying attention to anything around him. With an adoring huff (he will never admit to making by the way no matter what anyone said), he slowly and quietly moved from the staircase, past where Aziraphale was reading and into the bookshops small backroom, where Crowley had recently installed a mini kitchenette. It wasn’t big, just a small bar fridge, kettle, a couple of cups and a microwave that has never even been used. He clicked on the kettle, snapping his fingers so it will be a bit quieter, and reached up to the cupboard, grabbing out Aziraphale’s favourite cup, a white mug with wings as the handle. Crowley had bought it for him, hence why it’s his favourite mug.

Crowley miracled up a spoon out of nowhere and put into the tin of hot chocolate and he scooped some into the mug. Aziraphale was going to love it, hot coco was one of the angel’s favourite beverages especially during the winter and as well as over the December holidays. Using a miracle, he warmed up some milk, pouring it into the mug, stirring it carefully, making sure the milk combined with the mixture properly making it the most perfect, creamy hot coco. As a bonus, he put some marshmallows on top, a small smile appearing on his face, as they bobbed and floated atop the hot chocolate and finally miracling up a candy cane, sticking it in the liquid giving it another quick stir.

“Perfect.” Crowley muttered to himself, before quietly moving out of the kitchen and back over towards the armchair where Aziraphale still remained stuck in the book.

“Angel?”

“Oh, hello my love. I didn’t hear you get up.” Aziraphale said as he placed the book down onto the coffee table and removed his glasses from the tip of his nose.

Crowley giggled, “That’s cause’ I was being sneaky.”

“Your always being sneaky, you’re a snake,” Aziraphale responded with a chuckle, “But I suppose you want me to ask why you were being sneaky, yes?”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale sighed half annoyed, but still lovingly, “Okay, fine. Why were you being sneaky for?”

Without saying a word, Crowley held out the cup of hot coco in front of him, extending his arms, and finally, with a smile, he said, “I made this for you.”

Aziraphale leant forward, grabbing the cup between his palms and inhaled the scent of the hot chocolate. With a happy hum, he bought the cup to his lips, taking a sip.

“This is delicious. Where did you learn to make such a good hot chocolate?”

“From you, of course.” Crowley replied, “Right, now that I have made your hot chocolate, I am going back to bed where it’s warm.”

“Okay, I will be up shortly to make breakfast.”

As he watched Crowley make his way back up the stairs to the flat, he looked down at the cup with a smile, delighted that Crowley had made the effort to make it for him.


	4. Prompt 4 - Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley are off to the community Christmas carols at St James Park.

** December Fourth  **

“Crowley, hurry up! We are going to be late” Aziraphale called up the stairs to the flat above where Crowley was still fussing over what he was going to wear. 

They were going to the carols that they had on at St James Park. It was an event that the park put on every year. Aziraphale loved it, the whole environment was just wonderful. Lit up beautifully with numerous Christmas lights of all different colours, and the main event was the end of the show, they lit up the city’s Christmas tree, not to mention it was the biggest Christmas tree Aziraphale had ever seen! Somehow Aziraphale had convinced Crowley to go with him to the carols, despite all the complaining he did about it first. 

At that moment, Crowley came to the top of the stairs, “Angel, do I look okay?” 

Aziraphale peered up, Crowley didn’t look any different from what he normally did, the only difference was that he was wearing dark blue jeans rather than black ones. “Yes you look fine. Now come on, let’s go! It starts in 30 minutes!” 

Finally they leave the bookshop, locking up behind them as they go. Thankfully it was only a short walk to the park. Crowley walked hesitantly, while Aziraphale was at least three or four steps ahead. There was no doubt in Crowleys mind that the angel was excited. That’s the only reason Crowley agreed to go, that Aziraphale was excited about it. 

Once they arrived at the park, Aziraphale had his normal excitement about the lights lighting up the park from above and he gasped at the stage setup, it was absolutely huge. They paid admission at the gate and were ushered to their seats. The show was about to start any minute, Aziraphale was getting giddy. 

Finally once it was dark enough, the stage lights turned on, lighting up all angles of the crowd, as well as all sections of the stage. The host came out and started the introduction of the show and all of the singers and choirs coming up later on in the night to sing. While Aziraphale remained excited, his foot tapping anxiously as well, Crowley wanted to cover his ears as the sound of the crowd clapping and cheering rang through his ears but he didn’t, he wanted to try enjoy the show, for his angels sake. 

After the first couple of acts, Aziraphale was absolutely thrilled with the performances. The choir was wonderful, beautiful voices. He reached out his hand, tangling his fingers amongst Crowley’s. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Sure is, angel” Crowley agreed reluctantly even though he was absolutely hating it. 

Around 8:30, the carols finished and quite a few families with tired young children left to go home, leaving the more older kids and adults at the park. It was now time to light up the community Christmas tree. Crowley and Aziraphale got up from their seats and joined the rest of the audience over by the giant tree in the middle of the park. 

The whole audience joined in on the countdown until the tree, “3...2....1...” and all of a sudden a huge cheer as the Christmas lights were turned on. They stayed at the tree for another ten minutes, before it began to get too cold, and began the descent home. 

“Wasn’t that wonderful?” Aziraphale said as he joined hands with Crowley as they neared the bookshop. 

“Yes angel, I loved it” Crowley replied. 

Aziraphale frowned, “You don’t have to lie to me, you know. I know you hate carols and carolling.” 

“As true as that is, the carols were dreadful. I enjoyed it because I was there with you”

Aziraphale blushed and turned his head away. Crowley continued, “Angel no matter whether I hate something or not, as long as I’m with you, it’s all good. I just want to make the Christmas season the best I can for you so in order to do that, I need to learn how to love all the christmassy things you love so we can spend our first proper Christmas together away from Heaven and Hell and also after the not Armageddon together.”

Aziraphale blushed again, “You know Crowley, as much as I know you hate this, you really are sweet sometimes”

Crowley growled, “Well, once I get you home, I’ll show you how sweet I really can be”


	5. Prompt 5 - Warm Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up from a nap, so very cold. Aziraphale just happens to be able to help with that.

**December Fifth**

  
Aziraphale came back into the living area after making himself his maybe fifth… or could it be sixth cup of tea. He resettled himself on the recliner, picking up his book again. He looked over at the lounge, where Crowley was fast asleep. He sighed softly; Crowley was actually quite adorable when he slept but he would never actually tell the demon that. He looked at the fire that was still burning away in the fireplace which was just enough to keep the flat warm, and he turned his head now so he could see the window atop the sink in the kitchen, and he couldn’t believe it was snowing again outside. It had stopped snowing for a while, thankfully the snow held off for them to be still able to hold the community carols, but now it came down heavily again. After taking a quick scan of the flat once again and overlooked Crowley again to make sure he was okay, he decided it was time to do some actual work, involving the bookshop since he had been putting it off for the past couple days.

When he next looked up after about an hour of working, he noticed the before still blanket was now trembling. “Crowley, love, are you awake?” Aziraphale asked softly just in case he wasn’t.

“Hmm” came the muffled reply from under the blankets.

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked.

“N-No, I’m so bloody cold”

“Would you like another blanket?” Aziraphale asked, placing the inventory book down on the table beside his chair, and getting up.

Another muffled reply, which Aziraphale wasn’t sure if it meant yes or no, but he got another blanket anyway, this was the one he had hung over a rack in front of the fireplace just for moments like this. Crowley sighed as the blanket was draped over him, the warmth slowly radiating around him.

Aziraphale tucked the blankets around him, and went back towards to his chair, picking up the inventory book again, to finish the work he had started.

After 5 minutes, he looked back over at Crowley who was pulling at the blanket, trying to get it up to his shoulders, “Better now, dear?” he asked.

“I’m warmer, but not quite warm enough.” Crowley replied sleepily.

“What is it you are missing, my dear?”

“Come lie with me?” he said, lifting the blanket, hinting for Aziraphale to join him.

“Ah I see. You’re missing me, my warmth.” Aziraphale realized. He got up from his chair once again, “I suppose I can multi-task.” He added as he made his way over to the lounge.

He shuffled himself to a spot on the lounge where he felt comfortable enough, before Crowley laid himself back down, his head now lying on Aziraphale’s stomach, and the angel’s book just gently resting on the crook of his back. Taking in the warmth of the blanket over him as well as the heat radiating from Aziraphale, he finally felt warm.

“Better?” Aziraphale asked again.

“Much” mumbled Crowley before he fell back asleep nestled into Aziraphale’s side.

Now, this was more like it, warm and comfortable and most importantly asleep with his angel.


	6. Prompt 6 - Making Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has decided to make some Christmas cookies. However they might not last until Christmas with Crowley around!

**December Sixth**

Crowley groaned as he stretched himself out on the bed. The last thing he remembered was Aziraphale putting on a movie on the bedroom television, he must have fallen asleep. Speaking of Aziraphale, where was he? Crowley got up with a yawn, pulling the blanket from the bottom of the bed up and around his shoulders before taking off in search of Aziraphale. Crowley didn’t have far to search, he found the angel pretty quickly, Aziraphale was in the kitchen, and he seemed to be cooking. Aziraphale is standing by the oven, in his dressing gown, pushing a tray into the oven. Crowley carefully placed his hands on Aziraphale’s side hoping he wouldn’t scare him.

Aziraphale sighed, “Hello there,” he said before turning around to face the demon.

“Hey angel, what you up too, what time is it?” Crowley asked. In fact, he couldn’t even tell someone if they asked what day it was, either.

“I am making cookies. Come see!” Aziraphale said proudly completely dismissing the question about the time. “Thought I would make some for Anathema and Newt, the Them, Madame Tracy, for Christmas.” He brought Crowley over to the bench where two trays of already cooked cookies sat.

Crowley was amazed at how many different shapes and sizes of cookies there were. Snowmen, Christmas tree, snowflake, candy cane, present shaped ones. Aziraphale had even taken the time to ice them, the colours were extravagant, red, green, white, gold, silver.

“Okay so we made cookies for all of our friends? But what about us?” Crowley said.

Aziraphale chuckled, “Yes the tray in the oven now, is for us my dear. I know how much you love your sugary treats.”

Crowley’s face lit up; he really did love cookies. That was maybe the best part about Christmas, or at least the bit he enjoyed the most, all the sugary treats that the shops had out on display, but most of all, he loved the ones Aziraphale baked.

He took a seat on the bench, legs dangling over the edge. “You’re waiting for the cookies to be done, aren’t you?” Aziraphale chuckled.

Crowley nodded, like an excited child. “Another 10 minutes love. How about you go get comfortable, and I will bring you some when they are done.” Aziraphale suggested.

With a pout Crowley got off the bench and took himself over to the living room sofa where he snuggled up, waiting for Aziraphale to bring him his promised cookies.

After ten minutes, as promised Aziraphale came over with a plate of cookies and two steaming cups of tea.

Crowley picked up a cookie and nibbled on it like a little mouse which Aziraphale found absolutely adorable. “Delicious” Crowley mumbled amongst a mouthful of cookie. “We might need more of these before Christmas.”

Aziraphale chuckled, he knew they would definitely need more cookies by Christmas, especially the way Crowley was eating them, the plate between them nearly empty. He leant over and kissed Crowley’s head, “I would be happy too!”


	7. Prompt 7 - Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale plans to have a lazy day, staying home, stay in bed in his pyjamas, watch movies, drink tea, eat cookies, and cuddle. Crowley is prepared to do so, to give the angel the experience of a proper "lazy day". They even learn more about Netflix.

**December Seventh**

Crowley rolled over in bed, using his elbow to elevate himself, before leaning towards the angel, to see what he was up too. As usual, Aziraphale was leant against the headboard, knee slightly elevated with a book laid across his lap. “Morning, angel.” Crowley said softly.

“Morning love.” Aziraphale replied, placing his book down and turning to look at the demon that now had his head on his angel’s shoulder.

“What do you want to do today, my dear angel?” Crowley asked.

“I kind of want to just stay home today, stay in bed in my pyjamas, watch movies, drink tea eat cookies, and cuddle.” Aziraphale replied.

“You want to have a lazy day?” Crowley asked, slightly surprised.

“If that’s called what I just said I want to do today, then yes.” Aziraphale chuckled.

Crowley got up, leant over the angel, giving him a kiss on the way through, reaching to Aziraphale’s side table, picking up the remote for the television and giving him another soft kiss before returning to his stretched-out position on his side of the bed.

“Any idea what movie you want to watch?” Crowley asked searching through the listing of the guide to see what was on. “God, British TV is crap. I can’t believe people waste their time watching this stuff!”

“Why don’t you put the flix thing on?” Aziraphale suggested.

Crowley looked confused. “The what?”

“You know that movie thingy that Adam tried to teach us?” Aziraphale continued. “Remember he set us up in the living room with the computer and showed us how to watch movies online?”

“Oh, that’s Netflix, angel.” Crowley laughed.

“Yes, that’s it. Why don’t you put that on?” Aziraphale suggested again.

Crowley nodded, before putting Netflix up on the television, and picking out the first movie that came up on the screen which happened to be a Christmas movie.

“Well, angel, lucky you, it’s a Christmas movie.”

“Oh goodie, I love Christmas films. That reminds me, tomorrow I am going to decorate the shop and put up the Christmas tree. What do you think? Do you want to help me?” Aziraphale asked, “And I also have to open the shop tomorrow too, I have people coming in to pick up their orders.

Aziraphale settled into the space beside Crowley, who had open arms ready to place around him. “Well angel, let’s cuddle, and watch movies, oh and…” he paused for a moment to snap his fingers making two steaming cups of tea appear, one on his side table and the other on Aziraphale’s, as well as plate of the Christmas cookies Aziraphale baked yesterday appearing upon Crowley’s stomach, “There we go, now we have everything here to enjoy your first lazy day!”

Aziraphale nuzzled his face into Crowley’s satin pyjama sleeve, “If this is what lazy days are, then I intend to have them more often, this is lovely and more importantly I get to spend time with you my dear. I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley didn’t respond, but he held the angel that little bit tighter that day with a everlasting grin on his face.


	8. Prompt 8 - Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has finally come to the day where Christmas really becomes known in the Soho bookshop when Aziraphale decorates the inside and outside of the shop, and puts up the Christmas Tree.

**December Eighth**

Aziraphale awoke early that morning, prepared to open the shop for the day, he had quite a few customers due in to pick up their Christmas book orders, and he also had planned to decorate the shop and put up the Christmas tree while he sent Crowley to do the grocery shopping. While he wasn’t too impressed with being sent out into the cold, he was also glad he didn’t have to spend time at the shop while it was open, he hated all the customers bustling in and out like it was a library.

Aziraphale spent the first half of the morning from about 8am onwards, serving customers who wanted to buy books, and then the customers that had already planned to come in and pick up their reserved and ordered in books for Christmas, more than likely going to be used as an expensive gift. While he watched the customers browse the shelves, and a couple of others settled in a few rogue armchairs around the shop, he got the stepladder and reached up to a top shelf retrieving the box of Christmas lights and the Christmas tree box. This was his favourite part of Christmas, decorating the shop, so he was prepared to spend as much time as possible doing it.

He hung a string of lights across the front of the desk where the register sat upon the countertop, and a string of tinsel along with it.

By the time Crowley got home with bags of groceries looped on his arm, the customers were thankfully gone, but he noticed that the front of the shop was decorated to the nines with strings of lights and when he looked to his left, he chuckled when he noticed that Aziraphale had gone as far to wrap tinsel around the streetlamp post.

Crowley opened the door to the shop, walking in, looking for Aziraphale. He wasn’t surprised that Aziraphale had most of the shop decorated already. “Angel?” he called out.

Aziraphale appeared from behind the Christmas tree that now sat proudly in the corner of the bookshop. Aziraphale had shifted most of the furniture around to fit the obnoxiously large Christmas tree, Crowley was surprised. “You could have waited for me, I would have helped you, angel.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that hard, dear boy. With a bit of help from a miracle or two, I was able to do it quite easily. It looks good, doesn’t it?”

“It does indeed. You have done well.” Crowley complimented him before coming closer and kissing his head before leaning down to kiss his lips, before continuing, “I’ll be upstairs, got to put these groceries away.”

Once Crowley disappeared upstairs, Aziraphale took to going circles around the tree, decorating it with white and multi-coloured lights, making sure it all suited well with the red tinsel and gold baubles.

He then reached into a medium box on the floor that was full of Christmas ornaments, and picked out his favourite one, a white polar bear before hanging it on one of the branches.

At that moment, Crowley returned from upstairs. “Nearly done? I want to start on dinner. Also, the tree upstairs looks really nice. Very colourful. Hurts my eyes, but nice.” Crowley said, coming over to the tree where Aziraphale still remained looking at his now completed tree and wrapping an arm around the angel’s waist.

“Yes, the tree is done, and so is the shop. So, I can close the shop and we can relax, plus I don’t technically have to open until the December holidays are over, so we can spend the rest of these wintery cold Christmassy days however we like. However, I will be going out tomorrow for a few things.”

“Sure thing, but for now, how about we lock up, go upstairs, open a bottle of wine, I’ll make us some dinner, and then we can cuddle up on the sofa under a nice fluffy warm blanket and watch some more Christmas movies?”

“I thought you hated Christmas movies!” Aziraphale shouted with a laugh, poking Crowley in the ribs.

“I am maybe getting used to them…” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale locked up with a smile and followed Crowley up the stairs ready to finally enjoy Christmas properly without having to work or worry about anything and look forward to a delicious dinner made by his husband as he was starving!


	9. Prompt 9 - Holiday Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley are off to the mall to do some Christmas shopping.

**December Ninth**

It had come to the day for angel and demon to go out holiday shopping. Aziraphale was up early and prepared, and Crowley hesitantly followed the angel around, not wanting to do this anymore as it was cold and he certainly wasn’t prepared to be amongst all those whining children and all those shoppers bustling around all the stores shopping, or possibly doing their last-minute Christmas shopping and the mall was just way too loud for his liking. Not only that, but every store in the goddamned mall, ten or so specific Christmas songs seemed to be playing at the same time and he had to admit that it drove him slightly insane.

They arrived at the mall not long after, just as it began snowing for the first time in about two days. “Oh great, now it’s going to get colder!” Crowley whined as they walked through the sliding doors.

“It’s okay my dear, we will not be long, I promise.” Aziraphale assured him.

Crowley followed Aziraphale around multiple stores while he picked out gifts for Anathema, Madame Tracy, and Mr. Shadwell, The Them. The gifts included a poncho for Madame Tracy, Alcohol for Shadwell, and a gift pack for each child, consisting of chocolates, lollies, toys etc. He had to wait for the perfect moment to pick out Crowley’s gift, he didn’t want to spoil the surprise and thankfully for him that moment was now just as Crowley perked up when a rather in a hurry kid bumped into him rushing past him to get to the Santa photography booth they had set up for all the young kids over the holidays.

“Damn kids!” he cursed as another three kids ran past him, slightly shoving him out of the way. “Sorry, angel, I can’t do this anymore, I got to get out of here. I am just going to sit out there on that chair, do you mind?” Crowley asked him.

“No not at all, love. I understand.” Aziraphale said leaning in to kiss him softly, “I won’t be long okay.”

Aziraphale continued walking around, just browsing through all the aisles, until he came across a lovely decanter, he thought that would be perfect for Crowley for Christmas considering how much whiskey the demon drank along with a wine voucher. He took the trolley over to the checkout purchasing all the gifts rather quickly. On the way out to find Crowley, he went past a small quaint café. He ordered a cup of tea for himself and a caramel latte for Crowley. He thought coffee would be the perfect way to make this up to Crowley, for taking him out in the cold and making him go through the torture of holiday shopping.

When he finally found the demon sitting by the massage parlour, he held out the cup towards him, “Here you go, dear, I got this for you. Thought you could use it.”

Crowley took a sip from the cup, sighing intently. “Thank you, angel.”

“What did you get up too?”

“Watched all the kids be little ungrateful and spoilt little shits ask Santa for things that they are probably never going to get which will break their little hearts, and how fake that Santa guy is… was rather satisfying actually” Crowley laughed, before taking another sip of coffee

“As satisfying as it was, are you ready to go home?” Aziraphale asked already knowing the answer. Crowley looked desperate to get out of the mall and away from everything Christmassy.

“You bet. How are you going to get that home? We walked here?”

Aziraphale suddenly snapped his fingers, miracling them home in an instant. Crowley was surprised when they landed with a small thud in the bookshop.

“That’s how.” Aziraphale said matter of factly.

“Right. I’m going to lie down for a while” Crowley told him, before heading towards the stairs, “You coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be up soon. Just got these presents to wrap love”

Aziraphale sat on the carpet downstairs in the bookshop, tape on his right and a big roll of wrapping paper on his left, so excited that Christmas was practically right around the corner!


	10. Prompt 10 - Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Crowley's turn to go Christmas shopping for his angel, he has no idea what to get for him, until he comes across a lovely scarf in a men's clothing shop that he thinks Aziraphale will love.

**December Tenth**

Crowley left the bookshop earlier this particular day, leaving Aziraphale in bed asleep upstairs in the flat, in order to go Christmas shopping. To be fair, Crowley had no idea what to get for Aziraphale. What do you get for an angel that isn’t really into the whole “gifts” part of Christmas but would rather spend time with his loved ones!

Just as he was thinking of an idea or two, he decided he would ring Anathema. She seemed to get along with Aziraphale and they did spend quite a bit of time together, so maybe she would be able to help him. Crowley spoke to her for a quite a while as he strolled the streets of Soho and surroundings but unfortunately, she didn’t really make his Christmas shopping seem any easier. Thankfully he had all day to decide, or at least until it gets too cold and his demon limbs couldn’t handle the weather anymore.

Eventually, his walk led him to the mall where him and Aziraphale had been yesterday, and Aziraphale had done most of the shopping then, but Crowley didn’t really have the patience to deal with the loud environment but the rest of the holiday’s he probably wouldn’t have a lot of time to do this, so today was the day to get it done while he could.

He walked through the mall, again getting shoved out of the way by hurried kids in a rush to get to the Santa photography booth again. Crowley was ready to give them a mouthful along with a string of foul language but then again Aziraphale might not be too happy if the mall security rang the bookshop again because he gave a person a mouthful for not looking where they were going or something stupid like that, so he kept his mouth shut and kept his attention on all the shops he walked past, trying to determine what he was going to get Aziraphale.

About ten minutes later he walked past a men’s clothing shop, and that’s when he remembered something from yesterday. He stepped up to the window and suddenly he saw it. A scarf. A cream coloured one with red, white, and black tartan running through it. The scarf that looked like it would suit Aziraphale down to a tee, one that Crowley thought the angel would love. Crowley sauntered into the shop, looked around for a few moments before coming to a stop in front of the scarf hanging on the rack, when a woman came up behind him.

“Hello there, sir.” She said way too cheerfully for his liking, but he acknowledged her anyway, “Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked him.

“Ah, no thank you. I was just looking at this scarf for my husband.” Crowley replied to her.

“It’s so lovely isn’t it? It’s one of our winter specials. Very popular actually. Lots of buyers for that one this winter. If you think your husband would like it, you should probably snap it up pretty quick, these don’t last long around here.” She giggled. “Anyway, my name is Amelia, call out for me if you need any assistance”

Crowley took her advice and bought it straight away. He got it right in time, because when he walked out of the mall, he noticed it had just started to snow. Not wanting to walk home in the cold and get sick so he would ruin Christmas, nope not happening, he snapped his fingers, miracling himself home.

When he went into the living room he sighed, Christmas shopping was finally over, now it was time for the hard part, hiding it from Aziraphale until he got the chance to wrap it and hide it under the tree.


	11. Prompt 11 - Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lovely day out for the first time in nearly two weeks, no snow, or rain and doesn't seem too cold, so Aziraphale decides it's time for him and Crowley to get some exercise and go for a walk in the park.

**December Eleventh**

“What do you say we go for a walk?” Aziraphale asked from where he was standing by the window, doing the dishes after a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, and orange juice.

Crowley looked up from the paper he had been reading, “Yeah if you want, angel. But what is the weather like out there?”

Aziraphale looked out the window, contemplating it for a moment. “Hmm, looks okay to me. It isn’t snowing, sun’s out, so looks like a nice day for a change.”

“About time the snow had stopped.”

Crowley was right, most days over the past couple of weeks London had been covered in snow and they had been hesitant to go out, considering how much the demon despised anything that was even related to winter, or the cold. So, while the sun was out, and it was not too cold, it would be the best time to get some exercise in. However, the Christmas holidays were the only time Aziraphale let his daily walk routine slip to enjoy the nicer things in life besides keeping the extra bit of weight off!

“Let’s go get dressed then and we will get a walk in before the weather changes it’s mind.” Aziraphale laughed.

Once they were out of the shop, they linked arms and went about their short walk to the park. It was a rather nice day, it was still a bit cold, the air crisp which made Crowley slightly shiver. “I can’t wait until we come into the warmer weather again.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “You won’t be saying that when we actually come into the summer months. You say that for three months and then when it actually comes you complain it’s too hot and say that you can’t wait for the winter again.” He followed his sentence with a laugh, that made the demon scowl, but he knew Aziraphale was right. He hated all the months, summer because it was too damn hot, autumn because the weather did not know what it wanted to do, winter because it was too damn cold and spring because of his allergies.

Once they reached the park, they walked most of the length of the park, stopping by the duck pond, arms around each other’s back, as they watched the ducks swim about, chasing pieces of bread the other park goers were feeding them all, which somehow always made Aziraphale smile and feel happy.

They completed the rest of the length of the park, Aziraphale couldn’t actually believe at how nice the day turned out.

“I thought about inviting sweet Anathema and Newt over for dinner tonight, what do you think?” Aziraphale asked as they walked through the gate out of the park and back in the general direction of the bookshop.

“Yes. I don’t see why not. We should probably talk to them about Christmas too. Whether it be Christmas lunch or dinner.”

“Yes definitely. Let’s head home then. Look’s like I have some cooking to do.” Aziraphale replied.

It wasn’t very often they had their friends over to the bookshop for dinner, or any occasion, so he was going to help Aziraphale make it special.

“Angel, can we get ice cream on the way home?”

“Of course, we can. You know, I am always up for ice cream.”


	12. Prompt 12 - Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a storm causes the power to go out in the bookshop, Aziraphale has to go hunting for candles.

**December Twelfth**

Crowley and Aziraphale were in the living room cuddling on the couch watching television when it had happened. There had been a pretty vicious storm occurring most of the morning, dark sky, big black clouds that were pelting rain down onto the world below, loud, and cold wind, along with snow. It had been a large crashing sound coming from downstairs that had Crowley and Aziraphale both jumping up from their chairs and rushing down the stairs down to the bookshop, thinking it had been someone breaking into the shop, but when they reached the bottom of the staircase and over to the front door, it was quite the opposite.

On the opposite side of the road was a downed electricity pole. That was what the loud crashing sound, it falling and breaking the lovely old lady’s bakery window across the street. Aziraphale opened the door revealing that they weren’t the only one that rushed out of the houses and shops in the street.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered, and the bookshop was thrown into darkness.

“Great! A power outage.” Crowley said.

“What do we possibly need power for?” Aziraphale paused to check his watch, “It’s nearly time for bed anyway.”

“I don’t know, so you can read, so I can charge my phone, or you can watch TV or movies in bed while I snooze on you?”

“Good point, but I suppose just until they can fix it, we can go without that for tonight.”

Crowley didn’t like that idea. The comfort of Aziraphale reading or watching television or reading in bed beside him was what helped him sleep so easily, but not having that made him feel slightly uneasy.

“But if it makes you feel any better, and it would make me feel better as well to be honest, because I would rather not use any miracles, I could probably dig out some candles from somewhere.”

“It would. I hope you don’t mind angel.” Crowley replied.

“Not at all. Give me a moment.”

Aziraphale and Crowley headed back inside, closing the door. Crowley attempted to make his way to their bedroom, as best as he could in the dark, while Aziraphale dug about in the bookshop cupboards and drawers searching for some candles. He searched for about ten minutes before coming to a drawer which had quite a few candles in it. They were mainly just unscented ones used for lighting up a space, but there was a special one in there, from Crowley, which the demon had given him Christmas last year as a sort of reunion gift after the “not apocalypse”. It was a gingerbread scented one, one of Aziraphale’s favourite Christmas foods and definitely one of his favourite smells. He held that one close to his heart for a moment, before putting it back into the drawer pulling out the unscented ones instead. He took a couple to the bedroom, and the other one to the bathroom. He lit them one by one, all illuminating a soft yellow glow.

Aziraphale went over to the bed and went over to Crowley’s side finding him already in bed. “Better now love?”

“Much. Thanks angel.”

“Not a problem my dear.”

Aziraphale got into bed beside Crowley, holding out his arms, putting them around the demon. “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight angel”


	13. Prompt 13 - Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale isn't feeling the best, so Crowley decided to get Aziraphale some gingerbread to cheer him up.

**December Thirteenth**

Crowley noticed Aziraphale had been down which was very unusual for the angel. Then he remembered that Aziraphale loved Gingerbread. He put on his coat and headed to the bakery down in the Main Street that Aziraphale absolutely loved. Just as Crowley arrived at the bakery, the store keep was just putting a new batch of gingerbread in the display cabinet.

Everyone around this area knew each other so when the shop keep turned around a smile lit up his face, “Hiya Mr Crowley, how are you this fine morning?”

”Very well thank you.”

“And what about that sweet husband of yours?”

“Actually that’s why I’m here. He’s not doing so well, he seems rather down today so I thought I would come get him some cookies from his favourite bakery”

“That’s a shame, well in that case what can I get for dear Zira”

“Can I just have twelve of the gingerbread please?”

“Of course.” The man placed twelve of the freshly baked cookies into a box before handing it to Crowley.

Crowley paid for the cookies before leaving the shop waving goodbye and thank you. Arriving home not long after, he quickly hides the box behind his back before searching the bookshop for Aziraphale. He wasn't in the bookshop so he went upstairs to search the flat. Finding that he is not home, Crowley takes the opportunity to wrap the box.

He took out the wrapping paper and scissors before sitting cross legged on the floor beginning to cut the wrapping paper to size and quickly wrapped the box. He finished it off with a simple bow on top. With a nod of satisfaction, he put all evidence of presents away and placed the box on the coffee table where Aziraphale could see it. He makes himself comfortable on the sofa before turning on the television to wait for Aziraphale.

Crowley didn't have to wait too long wait because it wasn't long until he could hear Aziraphale's shoes shuffling up the staircase to the flat. 

Aziraphale came to the top of the stairs, shaking his body, some snow falling off his shoulders. 

“It’s quite cold out there, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Aziraphale replied. 

Aziraphale shed his coat before coming around and sitting next to Crowley. He immediately spots the box on the table. “What’s this then?”

“I don’t know. I found it at the front door.” Crowley said, as to not arouse suspicion that he left the house. 

“Sure you did.” Aziraphale was becoming suspicious but played along with it anyway.

He looked at the small card attached to the box. “From Crowley, to my lovely Angel…found it on the front door, huh?” Aziraphale said with a glare towards Crowley. 

Crowley shrugged, not taking his eyes off the TV. Aziraphale chuckled, and carefully unwrapped the box and opened it, the sweet smell of gingerbread hitting his nose straight away. “Hmmm, these smell lovely. You got these for me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah okay, you got me. I could tell you were a bit upset earlier so I didn’t know what to do to make you feel better but then I remembered that you loved gingerbread, so I bought some for you to cheer you up.”

“What a lovely present, thank you.” Aziraphale picked up one of the cookies and took a bite, savouring the taste. He really did love gingerbread, a little bit more than he would like to admit.

“Would you like one, Crowley?”

“It’s okay, Angel. No need, I bought them for you.”

“Well, I’d better not eat all of them at once. We have dinner plans with Anathema and the children.” Aziraphale closed the box and placed it into the kitchen before walking back to Crowley. “Thank you for the present, they were freshly baked too. Freshly baked ones are always the best.”

“It was my pleasure, angel.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a kiss after he finished. "Now I suppose we better go get ready to go to Anathema's then." 

"Yes my dear boy, we better."


	14. Prompt 14 - At The Ritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Crowley's birthday, and he tries to avoid it, but Aziraphale won't allow it organising a special dinner.

**December Fourteenth**

As most know the Ritz was one of Aziraphale's and Crowley's favourite restaurants, they had a lot of firsts there, mainly the most important, their first "I love you". They were quite the regular visitors there that even the owners knew them by first name. They went often for lunch, and occasionally for dinner, but for today, since it was a certain demon's birthday, Aziraphale was determined to take his husband there for a special dinner.

Aziraphale woke early that morning, stretched in bed before practically jumping out of bed, immediately opening the curtains, a lovely flood of sunshine hit the room. As he did, he heard a hiss of unhappiness come from the bed. "Aziraphale, do you have too?" came a mumbled sentence.

"Yes now come on, time to get up. We have your birthday to celebrate!"

“Angel, I hate birthdays, especially mine!”

“Dear boy, just because you have been on this earth for over six thousand years, does not mean that you can hate on your birthday. Now, get up!” Aziraphale insisted.

“Just five more minutes!” Crowley groaned as he pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out the light from outside.

Aziraphale walks over and pulls the blanket off Crowley, plunging him into the coldness of the room. “No more minutes, time to get up!”

Doing as he was told Crowley groaned, getting out of bed, before going to the bathroom. Aziraphale listens to hear the water turn on before running into the kitchen and grabbing the phone off the bench. With much difficulty, using the mobile phone Crowley bought him, he dialled the restaurant’s number and placed the phone to his ear.

“Good morning, this is the Ritz hotel, how may I assist you?” asked the voice on the phone.

“Good morning, I would like to make a reservation for two for tonight around 7pm please.” Aziraphale said hoping they had room for them.

“Of course sir, one moment, just let me just check if we have any tables left.”

There was a moment of silence before the man spoke again. “We have a table ready for you. What was the name?”

“Fell. Aziraphale Fell.”

“Alright, I have booked you in. We will see you at 7pm!”

Aziraphale thanks the man and hung up the phone, placing it on the bench just as Crowley entered the kitchen. “Who were you talking to?”

“No one, no one at all. Wrong number. Now, what would you like for breakfast my dear?"

“Just some bacon and eggs would do nicely.” Crowley replied, ignoring what had just happened.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and instead of just bacon and eggs, he managed to produce a whole English breakfast, along with some slices of toast. He smiled before handing the plate to Crowley. "There you go enjoy." He knew Crowley wouldn't eat much of it but at least he tried.

Crowley looked at him, Aziraphale usually loved doing things the humany way, not using miracles too often but obviously today was different.  
Aziraphale walked over to Crowley and gives him a kiss before watching Crowley tuck into the food. Aziraphale walks back to the bathroom to clean up before snapping his fingers and miracling on his usual attire with a touch of something special, a cologne that the demon loved.

At 6:30pm, they made their way to The Ritz. They checked in, a waiter showed them to their table. He handed them the menu and wine list before leaving. They both decided on the beef wellington, with a nice sauvignon blanc wine. After dinner, and once Aziraphale was finished all the fixings, he excused himself and walked over to the waiter.

“Hello again. It’s my husband's birthday today, I was wondering if you were able to bring us a birthday cake over to the table?"

“Of course we can. Would you like anything written on the top?”

“Just write ‘Here is to 6000 years, and 6000 more. Happy Birthday’ Is that okay?”

A little shocked by the response, he just nodded. “That is fine, sir. We will bring it out to your table when it is ready.”

Aziraphale gives the man a smile before walking back to the table. Not even 10 minutes later, they walked out with the cake, throwing the restaurant into singing Happy Birthday ending it with a clap leaving Crowley blushing. With hestitation and a deep breath he blew out the couple of candles and allowed them to cut a slice for himself and Aziraphale.

Once they left, and took their walk back to the bookshop, Crowley grabbed the angel's hand. “Thank you for tonight, Angel.”

“Anything to make your birthday special.”

"You didn't have to angel, it would have been special just spending it with you."

"Of course I did, I love you!"

"I love you too, angel!"

Crowley decided as long as he got to spend his birthday with Aziraphale for the rest of eternity, he didn't hate them that much after all.


	15. Prompt 15 - By The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale share some cuddles by the fire while watching Netflix.

**December Fifteenth**

It was another cold day in London, snow fell heavily again over the Soho streets. Thankfully Aziraphale had finally finished his last-minute Christmas shopping, glad to not really have that much of a reason to vacate the bookshop for the next few days or until at least the snow and wind calmed down. Aziraphale even had a shiver when he got up earlier this particular morning. He sat down to watch television, coming across the news channel. He was surprised to see that there was a mostly clear day tomorrow and the day after, he decided he would open the shop to see if they could attract any more customers or buyers before he made the decision to close up shop until after new year’s.

After a nice easy breakfast of simple porridge and orange juice, he went into the bathroom and tidied himself up slightly from his unkempt bed appearance even though there wasn’t any real reason too, before going out back into the bedroom, where Crowley still remained tangled under bed sheets and multiple blankets fast asleep which made Aziraphale smile and quietly chuckle to himself.

“Crowley darling, are you getting up today?” Aziraphale cooed softly.

A groan emerges from the bed, “Nup, too cold.”

“Oh, come on, it’s lonely without you.”

“No” came the simple reply.

“Okay.” Aziraphale thought for a moment, he remembered the fireplace, Crowley loved it when he set that up for them and they sat in front of it with hot cocoa or tea and watched a movie while cuddling. That will get the demon out of bed. “Okay, how about if I set up the fireplace and set up the sofa with a couple of blankets and a nice hot cup of hot cocoa and find us a movie to watch? Does that nice like a nice idea? Maybe we could even have a cuddle? Hey? What do you think?” 

Crowley stuck his head out of the blankets, Aziraphale quietly chuckling to himself again, when he noticed Crowley’s red curls sticking out everywhere. “Okay”

Aziraphale was surprised by the demon’s answer but hurried back out of the bedroom to the fireplace, carefully starting up a lovely warm and roaring fire. Aziraphale stood up in front of it, putting his hands out in front of him, waiting for the heat to ease into his body. He quickly realized why Crowley loved it so much, how quickly it warmed up cold bones and limbs. Along with Crowley, Aziraphale really loved the idea of a warm fire, to rest in front of, keeping warm with Crowley.

At that moment Crowley came out of the bedroom, blanket dragging behind him where it had been wrapped around his shoulders, intended to protect him from the coldness of the air. As soon as he got close enough to the fire, he dropped the blanket to the floor, and immediately began sighing as the warmth enveloped his body, warming up his insides and maybe even some of the outsides.

Once he felt warm enough, Crowley eased himself down onto the sofa, just able to feel the warmth of the fire but the heat remained in the room which was just as comforting. He let Aziraphale lay back on him, placing an arm around the angel, resting it on Aziraphale’s stomach.

“Okay angel?”

“Perfect. Should be put the flix on?” Aziraphale replied.

Crowley laughed, making Aziraphale look at him slightly confused. At the Aziraphale’s lopsided look of confusion, Crowley said, “That would be Netflix dear angel, and yes.”

Aziraphale grabbed the television remote, putting a movie up on the television with very little difficulty this time. Settling into the sofa, and the quilt from the bed draped over both of them, they settled in for some cuddles in front of the fire, ready to enjoy their movie night in the comfort of one another.


	16. Prompt 16 - Mince Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tries his luck doing some Christmas baking. The traditional Christmas treat, mince pies.

**December Sixteenth**

Crowley stepped into the kitchen, overlooking all the ingredients he had on the bench. Aziraphale had stepped out to run some book-related errands, so while the angel was gone, Crowley was going to try some Christmas baking. He had absolutely no idea what in gods, no… Satan’s, no… someone’s name what to do. He began by mixing the premade fruit mixture, maybe cheating a bit by miracling some pastry that was already done so he didn’t have to go through the torture of making his own.

After the kitchen was messy with flour everywhere and dishes spread out all over the bench despite already having most of the recipe prepared in advance, Crowley finally was able to preheat the oven to one hundred and eighty degrees while he rolled out the pastry (that was torture itself let alone making it from scratch), before putting an even amount of mixture into each pastry cup, making some star shaped casing for them, and gently placing them atop the mixture as to not break them.

Crowley brushed some egg mixture over them, and put the trays into the oven, setting a timer for 20-25 minutes before heading over to the sofa, and putting on the television to waste the time. He got bored quite quickly, so he messaged his angel.

**To Zira –** Hey angel, how’s the errands going?

He waited for a few minutes, not able to believe how silent his phone or the bookshop and flat was without the angel around. Finally, a message came in return.

**From Zira –** Nearly done. Should be home in about 30 minutes.

Crowley panicked for a moment; would the mince pies be done by the time Aziraphale got back. He maybe used a small miracle to speed up the time a little bit, not that he’d admit he did that though. Heading into the kitchen, he did a quick slightly demonic clean up, and within seconds of finishing that, the oven timer went off alerting him that the mince pies were done.

He grabbed the tea towel and got them out of the oven placing them onto the stove to cool down. Just then he heard the jingle of the bell on the bookshop door, alerting him that Aziraphale was home. He put a tea towel over the pies, and went out to the staircase, a smile lighting up his face when he saw Aziraphale coming up the stairs with a bookbag in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other.

“Hello love, think you can help me?” Aziraphale asked him.

Crowley rushed to his side and grabbed the shopping bag. “Thought I would grab some groceries on the way home. I got some books to sort, do you mind making me some tea?” Aziraphale asked.

“Sure.”

Crowley took off to the kitchen, while Aziraphale went down and sorted out some books. Crowley made them some tea and put some mince pies on a plate for him to indulge with.

“Here angel” he said as he placed the plate and cup down onto the table.

“Hmm, these look nice.” Aziraphale commented, “Did you make these?”

“Hmm, I sure did. I baked them while you were gone.”

Aziraphale picked up one of the pies sampling it. “These are very Christmassy you know. A big tradition.”

“Yes, I know. Just hope you like them.”

“I do, they are very delicious. Thank you.”

Crowley and Aziraphale shared the pies between them then settling down for the afternoon. Crowley having a nap on the angel’s lap while Aziraphale did some inventory work. As the days went by, Aziraphale was getting more and more excited about Christmas, it was only 9 days away and he couldn’t wait to spend his first proper domestic Christmas with Crowley.


	17. Prompt 17 - Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale go out for a walk. Crowley is really starting to hate hearing Christmas music wherever they go so when they get home, he puts on a little bit of his own music.

**December Seventeenth**

Crowley and Aziraphale are out for their normal morning stroll around St James Park. Crowley had insisted Aziraphale not open the shop again until after New Years as there was better things to do during the day rather than tend the bookshop so they decided to go out, it was a lovely day and it wasn't snowing, only a light wind and slight chill. As it got closer to Christmas, the music that was playing in every shop, every park and every speaker in Soho and London itself was all Christmas related, and Crowley was just about over it. While he wanted to remain civil to Christmas for Aziraphale’s sake, there was still that moment every now and then where he wanted to miracle every single Christmas song there was, or better yet just destroy the radio, speaker, or anything that it was played on. Aziraphale on the other hand, was happily either humming or quietly singing along to each song that played as they passed each shop and each speaker on the street.

“Why do that insist on playing these dreadful shit for days on end year after year?” Crowley groaned.

“Oh, Crowley. It’s Christmas tradition. People enjoy this music, otherwise they wouldn’t play it.” Aziraphale said. “It’s not that bad, surely. And on the plus side it’s not like you have to listen to it all year round.”

“I suppose so. Have we got everything we need now? Can we go home? It’s starting to get cold.”

“Yes, just one last shop and then we can head home.” Aziraphale replied, as he came up to the shop he wanted to go into, pulling Crowley into it by the sleeve of his jacket.

“Ugh, more Christmas music!” he groaned, as he hesitantly followed Aziraphale around the shop. “Actually, you know what, I might just wait outside.”

“Are you sure? It’s warmer in here.”

“Yep. I’ll wait outside for you.”

Aziraphale nodded, watching as Crowley blew him a kiss and headed back outside the shop. Aziraphale continued about the shop, picking up the odd little bit and bob of things he liked, and he may have even found something else to give Crowley on Christmas Day, the demon wasn’t always the easiest of people to shop for after all.

After thirty minutes, Aziraphale decided that was another browsing for today, and paid for his items before going to find Crowley again. As usual, Crowley was causing trouble again, chasing pigeons and miracling them to do funny things, and attack people. When he saw Aziraphale coming up to him, he straightened up, clicking his fingers behind his back, making a pigeon fall to the ground suddenly.

“What did I tell you about causing trouble?” Aziraphale asked.

“Don’t?”

“Hmm.” Aziraphale shook his head. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Once they arrived home, Aziraphale took off to their bedroom while Crowley went into the living room, setting up the record player before moving over to the cabinet where Aziraphale kept the records. He browsed their collection for a few minutes, before going to his usual and favourite record that he never got sick of, and never got old. Selecting the Queen record, he placed it on the player before putting the arm down, the sound of Freddie Mercury blessed the flat, as well as Crowley’s ears.

Aziraphale walked out of the bedroom at the moment. “Really? Queen, again?”

“Angel this is the best music in history.” Crowley said. “And besides it’s better and different than hearing Christmas songs all the bloody time.”

“I suppose you have a point.”

Aziraphale sat down on the lounge, tolerating Queen, thankfully he could read as he drifted away into his own world while he read, Crowley would more than likely fall asleep to it like he usually did.

Crowley was right, it was rather nice to hear something different other than Christmas music for a change, but Aziraphale still preferred Christmas music, but he won’t tell Crowley that.


	18. Prompt 18 - Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on their walk, Crowley teaches Aziraphale how to make a snowman.

**December Eighteenth**

For a change it was Crowley’s idea to go for a walk which surprised Aziraphale. It wasn’t often that Crowley ever asked to venture out of the bookshop or flat, for much, but this was strange considering it was still mostly wintery outside. Aziraphale obliged, grabbing his coat, and pulling it on before wrapping his scarf around his neck as they walked out of the shop.

They made it to St James Park, where Crowley saw the local kids building snowmen and playing in the snow and suddenly, he had an idea. “Say, angel. Wanna build a snowman?” Crowley asked with a playful grin on his face.

“What’s a snowman?” Aziraphale replied, looking adorable with the puzzled and confused look on his face.

“You’re kidding, right?” Crowley went to laugh but when the angel’s face still remained in that confused state, he sighed to himself. “You see where those kids are playing with the snow over there?”

“Yes” Aziraphale replied simply.

“Well, that thing that are building is called a snowman. However, I don’t know why they call it a man though considering no man I’ve ever seen has ever looked like that. Anyway, basically it’s sort of a man made out of snow. So, what do you say? Do you want to build one with me?” Crowley asked him again.

“I suppose so. Just as long as you show me how!”

Crowley went into his pocket pulling out a pair of black gloves slipping them onto his hands, so when he leant down to roll balls of snow for the snowman his hands wouldn’t freeze.

“So how do we start?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley demonstrated, crouching down into the snow, gathering snow in his arms, making into big round balls of coldness. “See what I am doing angel. You need three snowballs, one giant one for the bottom, one medium one for the body and a smaller one for the head. I am making the big one that will form the base.” Crowley explained.

“Can I try?”

Crowley nodded watching as Aziraphale followed, crouching down into the snow, using him arms to gather the snow, before rolling it into a somewhat medium sized snowball. While Aziraphale finished making the medium snowball, Crowley went ahead to make the small snowball. “Okay, now angel, you put the medium one atop the big one, and then the smaller one atop the medium one and you have your snowman!”

Once the snowman was formed, Aziraphale looked at it. “Now what do we do?”

“Well, this snowman looks a little boring, he needs to be decorated now.”

“How do we do that?”

“Look back at those kids again.” Aziraphale turned his head in the direction Crowley was pointing to notice that the kids’ snowman had pebbles on it and a carrot sticking out of the smaller ball. Crowley reached into his pocket and handed Aziraphale some pebbles. “Here you go. Put these on.”

Aziraphale reached over to press three pebbles into the middle snowball making it into buttons, before reaching up to press some into the small ball making them into eyes and a mouth. Laughing and giggling now at how it looked made Crowley cower with adoration, and he snapped his fingers making a carrot appear out of nowhere before sticking it into the snow, making it into a nose.

“There now, he’s finished.” Crowley said.

“Hmm, not quite. He’s missing something.” Aziraphale said matter of factly.

“And what’s that?”

Aziraphale reached up to his neck untying his scarf, before wrapping it around the snowman. “He needs a scarf” He chuckled before turning back to Crowley.

“Ha, looks great, angel. I’m getting hungry. What do you say we go and get some lunch?”

Crowley turned around and started walking and suddenly something hit him from behind, making him jump and hiss with startlement. Then he realized. Aziraphale had thrown a snowball at him.

“Just you wait, angel. I’ll get you back for that.”

Aziraphale ran past him at that moment, hurling another snowball at him as he did with a laugh, “Looking forward to it.”

"Just you wait!" He grumbled before going after his angel. As of now, the snowball game was on!


	19. Prompt 19 - Christmas Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the wintery activities, Crowley ends up with a slight Christmas cold. Aziraphale is determined to make him better by the time for their plans to go Christmas light hunting and the big day!

**December Nineteenth**

Crowley woke up feeling cold. He rolled over in the bed, groaning. As he moved, he decided he didn’t actually feel that well. Rolling back the other way, suddenly now unable to get himself into a comfy position, without opening his eyes, he reached out a hand, looking for the warmth of Aziraphale unable to find it.

“Angel?” He shouted, before falling into a coughing fit.

Sure enough, Aziraphale ran straight into the room, feather duster in hand. “What’s the matter love?” he asked breathless.

“I fink I ick” he tried to say but all that came out was nasally mumbles.

Aziraphale placed the feather duster down onto the dressing table before coming to the bed, sitting on the edge in the crevice of Crowley’s form. “Oh no, you don’t sound very good.” He reached up placing his hand on the demon’s forehead, “Oh dear, you have a bit of a temperature too.”

Crowley groaned. He knew he would get sick. Damn Christmas, damn cold weather and just the damned winter in general. He should have known better, he always got sick around Christmas time. “Can I hab some oup?"

“What was that dear?” Aziraphale quietly chuckled, trying not to make fun of the demon, but he had to admit seeing Crowley unwell was quite amusing. The pouty look on his face, and his adorable nasally and congested voice, to be honest Aziraphale loved it.

Crowley reached over to the side table, picking up his phone and retyping what he had said, before shoving it towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale reached out for the phone, reading it quickly, and now realizing what Crowley had said. “Ah, soup. Of course, you can have some soup!” Aziraphale said placing the phone back on the bed beside Crowley. “I’ll be back in a few minutes okay” He patted Crowley’s hair before making his way out of the bedroom.

He returned not long after with a tray with a bowl of soup, some orange juice, some toast and some aspirin on it. He placed it down onto Crowley’s lap, easier now that Crowley was sitting up against the headboard. “Now eat that up, have that aspirin and then back under the covers to rest.” Aziraphale commanded.

Crowley did what he was told, surprisingly without any arguments or hesitation, and sat back on the edge of the bed while Aziraphale fussed around him, making sure the room was dark and the pillows were all soft and comfy. “Now that you have eaten and had some cold medicine, time to get back into bed now where it’s warm.”

Crowley obliged bringing his legs back up onto the bed, before Aziraphale pulled the blankets back up around him, tucking in the edges around his lanky body. He couldn’t help but laugh at that moment.

“What’s so funny dear?” Aziraphale asked as he sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

“Nothing, angel. Your just so fussy."

“Sorry dearest, but I can’t help it. I am an angel. I help people in need and you my dear, are in need right now.” Aziraphale continued.

When Aziraphale turned to leave the room, Crowley stopped him. "Angel, please stay." He sat up quickly, the blankets falling to his lap as he fought off dizziness, and looked sadly at the angel standing frozen in the middle of the room, "Please Zira...?" Having used the nickname that Aziraphale always fell for no matter what the situation was, and he met with the demon’s best imitation of ‘puppy eyes’

“Okay. Just let me go get a book or two to read.”

While Crowley settled on the angel’s shoulder, Aziraphale raised his hand, running it through Crowley’s hair, which was rewarded with cat like purrs. “Off to sleep love?” Aziraphale whispered in the darkness, only the dim yellow glow from the lap lighting up the room.

“Hmm” He nodded against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Goodnight angel.” Crowley mumbled, and then continued, “Thank you for looking after me.”

“My pleasure dear boy.” Aziraphale said pausing as a thought came to mind, “I just hope you will be well enough for us to still go see the lights.”

When Crowley didn’t answer, Aziraphale looked down, he noticed Crowley had fallen asleep. He was sure the demon didn’t need a miracle, just some much needed TLC. Aziraphale would make sure Crowley was well enough for the lights and Christmas, it was only 6 days away now, so Crowley getting better was his number one task for a couple days. After all he didn’t want the demon sick over the holidays with a ‘Christmas cold’!


	20. Prompt 20 - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wants a kiss, so he decorates the flat with Mistletoe to get one or ten from Crowley.

**December Twentieth**

This particular snowy morning, Aziraphale stood on the spot and admired the work he had just completed. While Crowley remained warm and asleep in bed Aziraphale had spent the last hour and a bit decorating the flat as quietly as he could in attempt of getting kisses from ‘his’ demon. Crowley never was one for cute little sickening gestures, but the use of mistletoe will force the demon to kiss the angelic being with no hesitation.

Aziraphale’s thoughts were disrupted when Crowley came out of the bedroom wrapped up in a ridiculously large and fluffy grey blanket, his body trembling underneath. “It’s snowing again isn’t it?” Crowley said with a tremble.

“Hmm, it sure is. You can tell, huh?”

“Sure can. I am going to get some coffee. Might warm my insides up a bit.” Crowley replied turning around and heading back towards the kitchen.

Aziraphale frowned as he watched the demon sauntering around the kitchen. Had he not noticed yet? Aziraphale shook his head and sat at the bar stool watching as the demon leant up against the counter, blanket still tightly wrapped around him, working towards getting himself some black liquid goodness.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said softly.

“What is it, angel?”

“Look what you’re under…” The angel hinted, as his eyes glanced up at the piece of mistletoe he had hung up on the chandelier above Crowley’s head.

Crowley took a sip from his mug before looking up and absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, obviously still half asleep. “Um, a ceiling?” he mumbled, taking another sip from the mug.

“Annnnnd?” Aziraphale prompted.

Aziraphale half expecting the demon to be confused, wasn’t expecting what happened next. Crowley sighed and grinned, before placing his cup down on the bench and head over towards the angel leaning forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before chuckling, and placing his hands on his cheeks, “Angel, sweetheart, you don’t need a weed to get me to kiss you, silly.” He grinned once again and leaning in for another kiss.

Crowley miracled up two shot glasses of whiskey and handed one over to Aziraphale.

“Isn’t it a bit earlier to start drinking?”

“Never too early to start drinking around Christmas time angel.”

“Christmas is still 5 days away.” Aziraphale chuckled.

“Oh well, close enough.” Crowley said before he leant forward, clinking glasses before downing the shot followed closely by Aziraphale, “And angel, next time you want a kiss, just ask me instead of decorating our home with ridiculous weeds”

“Yes dear,” was all Aziraphale could think of to reply with.


	21. Prompt 21 - Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale takes Crowley to see the Christmas lights around the neighbourhood.

**December Twenty-First**

Aziraphale woke up at his usual time, even though he had no idea why, it wasn’t like he had to get up early to open the shop or anything. He stayed in bed for a while, and read by lamp light while Crowley snored his head off beside him. Soon enough his legs were aching, so he decided to get up and make some breakfast.

As he made toast he looked out of the window at the view, it seemed like a lovely day today and he noticed a few other shop keepers up on their ladders, decorating their shops with lights. Then he had an idea, if Crowley was feeling up to it, considering he had been slightly unwell the past couple days, but he seemed okay yesterday, but he wanted to take a walk and have a look at the Christmas lights around the neighbourhood.

Suddenly the alarm was going off, telling him he had burnt his toast. He turned to the toaster, picking the blackened bread out, slightly burning his fingers before throwing it in the sink. Just as he turned back around, Crowley was running into the kitchen. “Angel…” he panted, “Are you alright? I heard the alarm!” He continued before checking the angel all over for injuries.

“Calm down my dear. I just burnt my toast.”

With that, Crowley visibly relaxed and made a turn for the bedroom. “Are you going back to bed?” Aziraphale asked.

“No. I am just going to get the blanket. I am awake now so what’s the point in going back to bed?”

Crowley returned a few minutes later with the blanket from the end of the bed wrapped around his body and switching on the kettle.

“Feeling better today?” Aziraphale asked hopeful.

“A little. What do we have planned for today?” Crowley replied.

“Well, I didn’t have anything in particular planned, but I thought we could go out and have a look at some Christmas lights. What do you think?”

“Sounds good.”

Aziraphale and Crowley went about their day, Crowley mostly sprawled out on the sofa, with two blankets over him, scrolling through his phone, one eye half on the television in front of him, while Aziraphale pottered around the flat doing some tidying up, and some intense cleaning before the big day.

They waited until just before nightfall, turning their own lights on before collecting their coats and scarfs, two layers for Crowley mind you, and heading out the door. It was still too early for the lights to be on just yet, it wasn’t quite dark yet, but it wouldn’t be long.

“You okay?” Aziraphale asked as he reached out his hand to hold Crowley’s.

“I’m okay, thanks. As long as you are,” Crowley replied with a small hint of a smile.

“You know something, I am.”

Crowley was glad to hear that to be honest. If Aziraphale was happy, and feeling okay, with Christmas right around the corner, that’s all that mattered to him.

They walked about 6 blocks, and by the time they reached the end of those six blocks, it was dark enough and the lights had finally brightened the dark streets. They turned back towards the bookshop and as they walked those six blocks home, they got to see so many shops set up with lights and tinsel. Multi-coloured and white fairy lights twinkled, and flashed from colour to colour, Aziraphale was loving every second of it.

It took them about a rough hour to get back home, as they stopped for a good minute and a half, some two, at each house admiring the work some people put into their houses, to make them look Christmassy and festive for the holiday season.

Once home, Aziraphale shuffled them back into the bookshop, in fear it was either about to rain or snow, and Crowley was already sick and just starting to get better and he didn’t want him sicker as Christmas day was now only four days away.

“Weren’t they gorgeous?” Aziraphale commented, as they headed up the stairs to the flat.

“Lovely, angel. Very colourful indeed. Didn’t even hurt my eyes.”

“Great. What do you say we have some hot cocoa and go to bed where it’s warm and watch a movie?” Aziraphale suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan.”


	22. Prompt 22 - Christmas Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale's cleaning the bookshop and flat like a maniac worrying he's not doing to get it done before Christmas Day. Crowley having had enough decides the angel need's a distraction: Christmas pudding.

**December Twenty-Second**

With Christmas getting closer and closer by the minute, Crowley was getting dizzy watching Aziraphale rush around the flat and bookshop making sure every little crevice was tidy and cleaned. When he ran upstairs for what seemed like the hundredth time in just that afternoon, Crowley decided to speak up. “Angel, will you stop? Even just for a minute?”

“No dear boy, I can’t. Christmas is 3 days away, I have to make sure the house is tidy, and clean, and I still have Christmas dinner to prepare and make sure it’s ready before the guests arrive on Friday… and…”

“But angel…” Crowley interrupted but he kept going.

“… and I have to get the wine, and the brandy. So much to do, hardly enough time to do it all.” Aziraphale continued.

“Well, you could let me help you.” Crowley managed to get in before Aziraphale kept talking again.

“I mean… while I could get the children to help, or even you, I would rather do it on my own, so I know everything is just perfect, I mean no offence by that of course dear and besides your still getting better from that slight cold you had.”

“Yes, I know, angel. But even while doing all those things you still have to rest every now and then and sleep too, otherwise you will run yourself down and you will get sick too. We can’t have that, now can we?”

“I suppose not.” Aziraphale concluded before coming over to the sofa and taking a seat down beside Crowley. “I guess I can rest for a few minutes.”

“Good.” Crowley thought for a minute now satisfied Aziraphale was resting, “Now how about some Christmas pudding?”

“Ooh yes please.” Aziraphale smiled unable to resist, but then paused, “Hang on a minute, when did we get Christmas pudding?”

“A miracle worker doesn’t reveal their secrets my dear angel.”

“That’s ‘a magician doesn’t reveal their tricks’ Crowley.”

“Oh well, close enough. Christmas pudding coming up!”

Crowley disappeared into the kitchen leaving Aziraphale to keep wondering when or where they got Christmas pudding from. Not even 5 minutes later, Crowley returned with two bowls in his hand, both filled with Christmas pudding and custard, handing one over to Aziraphale.

“You even remembered the custard!”

“Not only that, it’s special custard.”

“What do you mean?”

“Try it!” Crowley said.

Aziraphale dipped the spoon in before licking it off. “Hmm it’s my favourite. Brandy custard.”

“Yup thought you would like it and besides Christmas pudding along with mince pies are huge tradition’s, right?

Aziraphale chuckled, “Gosh you really are adjusting to Christmas, aren’t you?”

Crowley didn’t reply, just dug his spoon into the bowl and started eating his pudding. And Aziraphale, well he didn’t care where or when they got the Christmas pudding from, it tasted pretty good whether he knew or not.


	23. Prompt 23 - Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley really likes the sound of Aziraphale playing and singing along to the piano.

**December Twenty Third**

Crowley was in the kitchen; he was trying out a new recipe that he and Aziraphale had come across in a food magazine. While he was halfway through cooking, he looked up in surprise when he heard the sound of the keys of the piano. Aziraphale smiled when he heard Aziraphale’s soft voice, singing along to the sound of the piano and then all of a sudden, the words of the familiar Christmas carol Silent Night.

_‘Silent night, Holy Night._

_All is calm, All is bright’_

Crowley listened quietly to his partner singing from the kitchen and couldn’t stop smiling. Crowley had gotten the piano for Aziraphale after the angel had pointed it out in a music book, and Crowley had gone as quickly as he pointed it out and bought him one similar to the one in the book. Aziraphale hadn’t really used or sat at it besides a couple of odd moments to hum along to a random tune or some Christmas carol, but when he did it was adorable. He sounded good, his voice was lovely and soft. He put the tea towel on the beach and walked over to the window where the piano sat with the Christmas tree alongside. He stood there standing few minutes watching Aziraphale playing the piano. He stood there a bit longer, but couldn’t help himself, he walked over and draping an arm around Aziraphale and kissing his neck but that didn’t disturb the angel’s singing.

_‘Round yon virgin mother and child._

_Holy infant so tender and mild’_

Crowley couldn’t help but sigh at how beautiful his voice sounded. “Do you know how beautiful you sound right now?” Crowley asked him almost too sweetly for a demon.

Aziraphale stopped playing, the flat returning to a quiet silence, and turned around, placing his hands on the demon’s hips, and with a little chuckle, responded: “Almost as beautiful as watching you sleeping in the morning…”

“Oh Zira,” Crowley blushed, but had no way to cover his face, “I love you…” he managed to mumble.

Aziraphale sort of struggled to hear but he had a vague idea of what the demon said. “I love you too. Now what do you say we finish making dinner and sit down and relax and in the morning, we can do the final run around and prepare Christmas dinner together?”

“Sounds good to me angel. How does spaghetti and a nice bottle of wine sound?” Crowley suggested.

“Perfect!”


	24. Prompt 24 - Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley goes out and finds Aziraphale another Christmas present while Aziraphale prepares Christmas Lunch.

** December Twenty Fourth - Christmas Eve **

It was finally Christmas Eve, and the Soho street was bustling with people doing their last minute Christmas shopping and buying groceries. Aziraphale was up at practically the first hint of daylight, doing his last final cleaning of the shop making sure he was fully satisfied and nothing will go wrong tomorrow which he was pretty sure nothing would anyway.

After some breakfast, settling his anxious but still rumbling tummy, he cleaned the kitchen in order to prepare cooking. He had a lot to do, turkey being the main event for lunch, along with roasted vegetables, he also had cookies and another Christmas pudding to cook and as a special bonus a fresh homemade loaf of bread. He set up the clean and free section of the bench with the ingredients he needed for everything alongside the other things he needed for cooking. He started just before 8am, knowing that cooking would take him most of the day, thank goodness he didn’t have anything else to do today.

He started with the turkey, making up a nice stuffing to stuff it with, before making up a nice basting mixture consisting of herbs and spices, before brushing it atop the turkey. He put it in the oven, it would take at least two hours to cook.

During those two hours he prepared the Christmas pudding, and last thing he poured in some extra brandy, before placing it on the stove to boil, setting a timer knowing it will take 4-5 hours.

Just as he tidied the kitchen after doing the pudding, Crowley padded out of the bedroom, blanket tightly wrapped around him, it was so damned cold for him, he was really starting to despise the cold weather and Christmas but still remained civil for Aziraphale’s sake since he promised he would. “Morning love” Aziraphale said.

“Morning angel. What you up too? You got up early this morning?”

“Just doing the cooking for Christmas. The turkey is in the oven,” he said pausing and looking down at his watch, “Which actually should be coming out in about 10 minutes, and the Christmas pudding is in the process of boiling, and still have some slight baking to do. Oh, and the children will be around just before tea, I said they could have a sleepover”

At that Crowley’s ears perked up, he really did enjoy when the children came around, they always got into mischief. “Sounds like your busy. I’ll leave you to it, angel. I’m going to into town anyway.” 

“Oh. How come?”

“Just meeting with some buddies before Christmas” Crowley replied. He tried to lie, he was actually going out to get another present for the angel, a special one that Crowley knew he would love and probably needed in the bookshop.

“Oh okay. Well have fun, I guess” Aziraphale said. It wasn’t often that they ventured apart so to be honest he was feeling slightly disappointed.

Crowley left Aziraphale to cooking and went and got ready, giving him a kiss and cuddle before he left the house leaving Aziraphale in a confused state but that quickly disappeared when the alert for the turkey went off. He grabbed a tea towel and got the turkey out of the oven. He checked on the Christmas pudding, which appeared to be doing well and proceeded on preparing the cookies and bread.

Two hours later Christmas lunch was prepared and all ready for tomorrow. Aziraphale checked on the Christmas pudding again, which seemed to be nearly ready, but it still had at least 45 minutes left. He was worried about Crowley as the demon had still not returned home, but Aziraphale told himself not to worry, as he was with friends and sure he was okay, he always was after all. So while he waited for the Christmas pudding to finish cooking, he went and retrieved the wrapped presents that he had hid in the closet in the bedroom, and bought them and set them under the Christmas tree alongside the ones Crowley had already placed under there.

Just as he went downstairs to set up the shop to accomodate the children for their sleepover, the bell on the door jingled, Crowley was finally home. As soon as the door opened, Aziraphale rushed over to him.

“Oh your home. I’ve been so worried about you”

“Angel I’m okay. I told you what I was doing. No need to worry. What are you up too?”

“Setting up the shop for the children’s sleepover.” Aziraphale replied. “They should be here soon.”

Crowley helped Aziraphale set up the air mattresses on the floor in a circle amongst a mountain of blankets and set up the portable television for the children to watch movies.

They maybe got to rest for half an hour, before the door of the bookshop opened again, with a few jingles of the bell. The children raced up the stairs, where Aziraphale was getting the Christmas pudding out now that it was cooked and of course where Crowley was scrolling through his phone. The boys jumped on the couch startling Crowley, which startled Aziraphale.

“Oh children!” Aziraphale said now calming himself down. “I didn’t hear you come in”

After a lovely dinner, Crowley and Aziraphale settled down for the evening on the sofa with a bottle of wine, and the children went downstairs and were watching movies. Aziraphale didn’t take long to tire, “How about we go to bed? I’m stuffed like a turkey so to speak” Aziraphale chuckled.

That earned a small chuckle from Crowley, “Yes. Let’s. We have a big day tomorrow. And should get some rest.”

“You go ahead to bed. I’m just going to check on the children.”

Aziraphale went down the stairs, down to the shop, were the children were lying on their beds, Dog laid next to Adam, with some Christmas movies playing on the television. “We’re off to bed, don’t stay up too late children, we have a big day tomorrow” Aziraphale reminded them.

They all murmured and made little sounds of confirmation. Aziraphale went and joined Crowley in bed and laid down in his arms. “Merry Christmas my love”

“Merry Christmas, angel”

Christmas was less than 3 hours away. It certainly was going to a busy day. 


	25. Prompt 25 - Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has finally come to Christmas Day, so in the Soho bookshop it is finally time for Azirphale's very overplanned but hopefully perfect Christmas feast.

**December Twenty-Fifth – Christmas Day**

Once again, Aziraphale was out of bed at the first hint of daylight leaving Crowley there to sleep. After all, Crowley wasn’t exactly that Christmassy anyway, he was only going along with it for the angel’s sake which Aziraphale had only just realized and not because he wanted too, but he didn’t let that bother him, especially not on Christmas Day. Miracling himself dressed into his normal attire, before adding a red blazer, with a Christmas tree brooch on the pocket. He headed out towards the kitchen, and for the first time in a long time made himself a coffee, figuring he would need it to still be awake by lunch time at this rate. Before he was going to start preparing, he checked on the children downstairs in the shop who he assumed would be still asleep, the only one awake was Dog, but he appeared to be guarding the children. Aziraphale chuckled softly and headed into the kitchen, taking a sip of coffee, before digging into his last-minute final duties before everyone arrived for Christmas lunch.

Crowley woke up surprisingly early considering he wasn’t an early riser by any means, and the last thing he wanted was to get up early on Christmas morning, but he got up anyway, blanket around his shoulders and headed out to the kitchen, to find Aziraphale into about his second cup of coffee and a pen in his hands, mapping out the seating plan for the table. He had two tables to plan, the adults table, and he had decided to make up a second one for the children to sit at all together along with a special place at the table for Dog.

“Morning, angel. Your up early again!” Crowley commented as he made his way into the kitchen, to make himself a coffee. “And drinking coffee I see,”

“Yes. Thought it would help keep me awake past lunch considering just how busy and tiring I assume today to be” Aziraphale replied, “Ah, there we go, the table mapping is done. Now time to finish the food and go and get some wine and more brandy.”

Aziraphale got up, kissing Crowley’s head, and following down to his lips kissing them softly. “That coat looks nice on you, angel.” Crowley said once he noticed Aziraphale’s red coat.

“Thank you. I quite like this one myself. Alright, don’t cause too much mischief while I am gone. I am just going into town to fetch some more wine and brandy. I shouldn’t be long.”

Once Aziraphale returned he noticed Crowley was no where to be found, but when he reached the kitchen and looked out the window, he noticed Crowley out on the lawn in the backyard playing with the children. At least he was having fun. Just then Aziraphale noticed that time was going quick today, realizing it was ten o’clock already, only leaving him with only two hours to finish warming up the food and set the table.

Crowley came in about an hour later, partly exhausted, the kids wearing him out, but he noticed Aziraphale had just finished placing the food on the tables. Of course, he was anxious about the set up and if there was enough food. “Do you think that’s enough food for all of us?”

Crowley grinned and laughed, “Angel, don’t worry. It’s perfect. Nothing is going to go wrong, you trust me, right?” He asked.

Aziraphale nodded. “Well, I believe in you, that you have made a perfect Christmas lunch, and the flat and bookshop look perfect, just as I expected you to do. Plus, the children, Anathema, Newt, Madame Tracy, and Mr Shadwell will think so too. It’s going to be great!” Crowley continued.

Aziraphale sighed and held out his arms, needing a cuddle. Crowley obliged, pulling the angel into his arms for a much-needed cuddle. Crowley helped Aziraphale do the last touches to the table by putting Christmas crackers, wine glasses and folded napkins upon each seat on the table.

“There, we are all set up and good time too.” Crowley said, showing his watch to Aziraphale now realizing that it was only 15 minutes, until everyone arrived and now he really was in a panic, but Crowley remained by his side to ensure he wasn’t over panicking.

Aziraphale’s panicking was disrupted when the door jingled downstairs, alerting him his guests were here. Crowley went down to greet them and bring them upstairs while Aziraphale called in the children from outside. Aziraphale poured them all drinks, and they stood at the bench for quite a while and just chatted over a drink or two before sitting down to lunch.

“You know, Aziraphale, you have certainly outdone yourself, this looks wonderful.” Anathema said admiring the colours of the table.

“Thank you my dear. I couldn’t have done it without Crowley of course. Our first domestic Christmas without Heaven or Hell on our backs, is rather exciting for us, and well as partners too, so we thought we would really spruce it up this year. You know, make it something to remember.”

After another drink and a bit more of a chat and laughs, it was time to sit down for lunch. This was Aziraphale’s favourite part, indulging all the Christmas treats and deliciousness. For his first Christmas, well first proper Christmas, it honestly wasn’t that bad. He had his family around him, he had his partner by his side, he had his bookshop and flat but most importantly he was happy.

After lunch, they headed into the living room, to watch a Christmas movie but most of the company, Mr Shadwell, Crowley, and even Newt were asleep on the sofa, and the children had disappeared outside to play again with Dog, leaving only Aziraphale, Anathema, Madame Tracy to gossip and go on about how happy they all were.

In Aziraphale’s mind, that was a pretty successful Christmas, plus Crowley was right, everything went exactly as it was planned.


	26. Prompt 26 - Presents/Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Boxing Day, Crowley and Aziraphale exchange Christmas gifts, and there is more surprises than what meets the eye, plus they get to meet a new character for the bookshop.

**December Twenty Sixth**

Aziraphale had always believed in opening presents on boxing day. He didn’t know why, but he had always thought Christmas Day was for being with friends/family and the non-important things such as the presents side of Christmas could be left for boxing day. So that’s how him and a very grumpy Crowley for being woken up this early on a Saturday, ended up sitting on the carpet of the flat, all ready to exchange their gifts for one another. There was only a few, nothing extreme as that was another one Aziraphale believed, the presents didn’t matter, the company did so he insisted they only buy one or two presents for each other. Two smaller items, and two bigger box looking ones.

Aziraphale reached under first and pulled out the first smaller present, handing it to Crowley. “Here you go dear. This one is for you.”

Crowley held out his hands, Aziraphale placing it down. First thing Crowley did was shake it slightly, seeing if it gave him any clues, it didn’t, so he dragged fingernails across the wrapping paper in order to reveal the present which was two new jumpers, a couple of summer shirts and a pair of pants. “Ah, thanks angel,” he held up a jumper, the one that was his particular favourite, “It’s great,” he said before pulling it over his head. “Okay now it’s your turn.”

Crowley reached under picking out the not so lovely wrapped one, “I am sorry it doesn’t look as neat as yours. I’m not good at wrapping” he said as he handed it to Aziraphale.

“It’s the thought that counts dear.” Aziraphale replied, as he slowly tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the beautiful cream and tartan scarf Crowley had gotten him. Aziraphale’s eyes enlarged and his lips quivered like he was about to burst into tears, he couldn’t think of the words to say right this moment. “Darling… it’s…. it’s beautiful!” Aziraphale mumbled, surprised he could get the words out.

“Oh, angel. Come here.” Crowley said, getting closer. “It’s just a scarf. It wasn’t supposed to upset you. I’m sorry!”

Aziraphale chuckled, miracling up a handkerchief to wipe his eyes, “It didn’t upset me, dear, I just love it. I actually had my eye on it in the shop, and I almost bought it, so for you to get it for me, when you probably had no idea what to get me, is what got me. It wasn’t the scarf so thank you.” Aziraphale finished.

“Okay well come on angel, there’s still other gifts”

“Okay, okay” Aziraphale said reaching under the tree again, pulling the box out and pushing it towards Crowley. “Your turn again.”

Crowley was excited about this one. He didn’t take much time to tear through the wrapping paper, and into the box they were concealed in, and he was surprised when he found the whisky decanter along with a set of special engraved glasses that had his name on them. “Now, angel, this is beautiful!” Crowley commented picking up one of the glasses.

Aziraphale blushed but that didn’t keep Crowley from excitedly pulling the box containing another present that Aziraphale was more than likely going to be lost for words over. “Oh, another one for me?” Aziraphale cooed, as he ran hands over the box.

“Yes, another one for you. Now come on, open it.”

Aziraphale did, carefully tearing the paper, to reveal a big box underneath. “It’s not going to scare me, is it?”

“No. Now why would I do that?”

“I just know you.” Aziraphale said, slightly moving himself away from the box.

“Angel, no. It will be fine.”

Aziraphale carefully went back towards the box, lifting the lid, and to his surprise and maybe scaring him a little bit if he were to be honest, as a lily-white cat jumped out of the box and into his lap purring as it rubbed itself under his neck and licked his nose.

“Oh, for a pretty little thing, you sure scared me!” he laughed before turning to Crowley who sat there admiring the sight in front of him as seeing Aziraphale with animals was one of his favourite things.

“So, you like her, angel?” Crowley asked.

“Like her? I love her! She’s beautiful! Does she have a name yet?” Aziraphale asked.

“No, I left that for you to decide.”

Aziraphale thought for a minute. “Well, since she is a Christmas cat, so to speak,” He paused to chuckle at that, but Crowley looked at him with a still serious look on his face, “I think her name should be Jingle.” He continued and looked down at the cat, “What do you think of that, do you like that name?”

He got a meow as if she agreed with him. “Okay, Jingle it is.” He smiled as he picked her up and placed her into his lap, “Just you wait, Jingle. I am going to spoil you rotten and we will start that by taking you to buy you your own jingly collar.”

“Hang on a minute, angel. There’s still another present yet.” Crowley said, there actually hadn’t been, but he had quickly miracled it up.

“Oh, is there? Sorry dear.”

“This one is for both of us, well actually all three of us.” Crowley mentioned before pushing it towards Aziraphale.

He unopened it, surprised when he found a bunch of cat supplies in there, food bowls, collar, toys, food, and all other cat things you may need when you adopt a new cat.

“Is this why you went to town yesterday? And didn’t take me” Aziraphale said suspiciously.

“Yes, angel. It is. I am sorry, I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you certainly did that.”

“I know, so what do you want to do for the rest of our boxing day?”

“Well, I actually have one last surprise for you too!” Aziraphale said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Crowley listened intrigued. “What is it? Come on, tell me.”

“We actually have dinner reservations at the Ritz. I booked them for us, and we have the whole function room and a sample of every dish on the menu to ourselves.”

“All to ourselves?” Crowley questioned.

“All to ourselves.”

“And alcohol?” Crowley added with a smirk.

“Yes, and alcohol!”

“So why don’t you go and get dressed and I will feed Jingle and we can go, maybe have a look at some shops since they have all the sales on since it’s boxing day on the way to the Ritz?”

“Okay, and angel, thank you for the best Christmas I have had in a long time!”

“It was nice, wasn’t it?”

Now that Christmas was over and had been a big success in both eyes of angel and demon, the next big event was New Years, and well, what could go wrong with that if Christmas was so perfectly done?


	27. Prompt 27 - Gingerbread Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale realizes something which really upsets him. He had forgotten to make gingerbread for Christmas. So, with Crowley's and Jingle's help, they all make gingerbread men together.

**December Twenty Seventh**

Aziraphale was in the kitchen, tiding up. Christmas had been hectic on his little kitchen, all the cooking and mess that been created making the perfect Christmas dinner. But, with Aziraphale’s dedication and too much time on his hands, the kitchen was cleaned and almost sparkling again in no time. At least that was until Aziraphale realized something and he immediately rushed out into the living room where Crowley was reclined on the sofa, remote in his hand, lazily scrolling through the channels with his other hand absent-mindedly patting Jingle.

“Crowley, I just realized something!”

Crowley looked up from the TV, and over to Aziraphale who looked slightly flustered. “And what’s that?” He responded.

“I knew there was something missing for Christmas!”

“What are you talking about? There couldn’t be possibly anything missing from that dinner. We had everything. Even if we did miss something, no one would have been hungry enough to eat it anyway. At least I wouldn’t have, in fact, I am still full from it.” Crowley chuckled.

“Over Christmas I forgot the gingerbread. Do you know how big of a tradition I have missed?” Aziraphale said, with somewhat panic coming into his speech, as if he were having an anxiety attack.

Crowley got up, disturbing Jingle who told him off with a grumpy meow, but he ignored that and came over to Aziraphale. “Angel, hey, it’s only gingerbread, please don’t put yourself into an anxiety attack over gingerbread.”

Through each hyper breath, Aziraphale managed to get out, “But you don’t get it…,” he paused to take in a deep breath, with much struggle, “Christmas is…” another pause, “Important to me. So, for me to miss a tradition is something that me or anything that knows me would ever expect.”

Aziraphale wasn’t calming down, so Crowley had an idea. “Okay, if it means that much to you, why don’t we make some?”

“Crowley! It’s too late now. Christmas is over!” Aziraphale almost shouted.

“It’s never too late to cook gingerbread. Come on. But first…” Crowley walked back over to the sofa, picking up Jingle before coming back over to Aziraphale and depositing her into his arms, “Have a cuddle.”

Aziraphale instantly calmed, bringing his hand up to pat Jingle’s ears, “Hey baby girl.” He said softly, bringing her closer to him, kissing her head.

“There now, isn’t that better?” Crowley said softly, coming over and placing an arm around Aziraphale’s back, with Jingle between them.

Aziraphale nodded into Crowley’s shoulder. “Good, now let’s go do some baking.”

“Can Jingle come too?”

“Of course, she can. Come on” Crowley said leading the way to the kitchen.

Once they made it to the kitchen, Aziraphale placed Jingle up onto the stool so she could watch them, which she did happily. They were just about to begin when Aziraphale realized something else. “Crowley, we shouldn’t bake. I just finished cleaning the kitchen.”

“Who cares? We will just do it again.”

Crowley prepared all the ingredients laying them out on the bench, before Aziraphale put some butter and sugar into the mixer, along with the molasses. While he mixed it, Crowley added in the egg, and vanilla. Aziraphale kept mixing that for a further two minutes while Crowley combined flour, baking soda, ginger, and cinnamon in a separate bowl. Once that was mixed, Crowley slowly poured that into the wet ingredients until all mixed together. Using a sneaky miracle, he made the gingerbread chilled and ready to prepare now.

Crowley worked at the bench, rolling out the cookie dough, meanwhile Aziraphale headed over to the oven, interest from Jingle as he did, and preheated the oven to 180 degrees. “Once the oven is on, come here angel. Come cut the shapes for me.”

Aziraphale set the oven before coming to Crowley’s side. Crowley handed him the just miracled gingerbread man cookie cutter and stepped aside. Once there was about 12-man shaped cookies on the baking tray, Crowley grinned, “Well done, angel. They look great.” He said as he picked up the tray placing them into the oven.

“How long do they take?”

“They shouldn’t take long. I reckon about 10 minutes.” Crowley replied.

Sure enough the gingerbread men were done about 12 minutes later. Once they had cooled a bit, Crowley made another miracle, which miraculously made 12 cookies be iced beautifully in seconds. With a smile, Crowley picked one up and handed it to Aziraphale who took a bite.

“Okay?”

“Delicious.” Aziraphale said, moving it towards Crowley who took a bite as well.

“Mm, not bad.”

Aziraphale broke a little piece off, before holding it out for Jingle to eat.

“I am not sure cats are supposed to have gingerbread, angel.” Crowley said.

“Oh well, it’s Christmas. One bit surely won’t hurt.”

“Perhaps not.”

“Come on, beautiful.” Aziraphale said, picking up Jingle from the bench, and headed towards the bedroom.

Crowley followed. “Thank you for helping me with the gingerbread. And I am sorry about my little breakdown” Aziraphale said once they laid down.

“My pleasure angel.” Crowley said sleepily, before laying his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

Lying on the bed was where they remained for the rest of the afternoon, Aziraphale read his book while Crowley napped beside him, and a very happy napping cat between them.


	28. Prompt 28 - Christmas PJs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale isn't quite ready for Christmas to be over, which is evident because he's still wearing his Christmas PJs.

**December Twenty Eighth**

“Isn’t Christmas over?” Crowley asked as he entered the kitchen with Jingle close on his heels.

Aziraphale was making breakfast for the pair. Cinnamon pancakes. Aziraphale paused, “Yes. As of yesterday. But what do you mean?”

“You’re still wearing your Christmas pyjamas.”

Crowley was right. Aziraphale was still wearing the Christmas pyjamas he had gotten a couple of weeks ago when they were out shopping at one of the bigger shops when they went into town. He thought they were the cutest thing ever. Red vibrant pyjamas with reindeer faces on them and to be fair he had been wearing them since Christmas Eve.

“So I am.” Aziraphale said as if he hadn’t noticed.

“May I ask why? I mean I am not saying you shouldn’t be. But I am slightly confused considering Christmas is now over.”

Aziraphale sighed, placing the just finished cooking pancake out of the frying pan and onto the plate beside him, and turning off the stove. “Angel?” Crowley prompted, thinking he had upset him.

“To be honest, I don’t think I am quite ready to let Christmas go this year.” Aziraphale picked up the plate of pancakes and sat down at the table, picking up his cup and taking a sip before continuing, “Christmas this year was special, and so much different to every single other Christmas we’ve had, being on different sides and different worlds so to speak and as you said our first domestic Christmas where we haven’t had heaven or hell on our backs about how angels and demons shouldn’t be seen together and all this. Well to be honest I just kind of don’t want it to end just yet.” Aziraphale finished while fiddling with his dressing gown sleeve nervously.

“Oh, angel. Just because Christmas is over, doesn’t mean those feelings aren’t going to be still there say a few days or a week after Christmas ends. Heaven and hell have been off our backs for over a year now, trust me, after we screwed with their heads they aren’t coming back for a long time, or possibly ever. So those feelings of our domesticity and me being with you and our love, is not going anywhere.” Crowley said. God, Satan, ugh whoever, he hated being gushy, but this is just the demon he had become thanks to his angel teaching him to be that awful word he hated hearing, “nice”.

“I suppose you are right.” Aziraphale’s eyes crinkled with that familiar smile as his face lit up, “Just because our Christmas together is over, doesn’t mean we are.”

“That’s right.”

“Okay well eat up. I got laundry to do.”

Aziraphale got up from the table and headed towards the laundry. “So, does that mean the Christmas pyjamas come off?”

“They stay.”

“But angel….” Crowley whined.

“Just until New Year…”

New Year! Okay, 4 more days, Crowley could handle that, he thinks.


	29. Prompt 29 - Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale go out and make snow angels.

**December Twenty Ninth**

Aziraphale and Crowley were out on a walk in the park. It was beginning to get a lot warmer as it came towards the start of the new year. The snow was finally beginning to melt but there was just enough for what Aziraphale had planned for today and that was to teach Crowley about snow angels. When they reached a pretty snow filled part of the park, Aziraphale flopped down on the ground straight into the snow sort of worrying Crowley.

“Angel what are you doing?” Crowley asked once Aziraphale had stretched out in the snow.

“Making a snow angel.” Aziraphale replied.

Crowley looked at him confused. “What’s a snow angel?”

“Well I guess since you taught me how to make a snowman it’s time for me to show you how to make a snow angel!”

“I would rather not. I know winter is nearly over but it’s still cold.” Crowley groaned.

“Tough luck, snow angels have been a snow tradition for as long as well we have been around. So you get on the ground, like I am.”

Crowley obliged even though he really didn’t want too and flopped himself down into the snow.

“As cold as it is, you lie down, and spread out your arms and legs, and then flail them like this.” Aziraphale said before he spread out his arms and legs moving them in and outward pushing the snow out to look like an angel with it’s wings protruding.

Crowley followed, and no matter how cold it was, he actually found himself giggling. “You know something this is kinda fun”

“See? Told you”

Once he was done and rather cold, with a slight wet jacket, he got up and looked back on his fine creation in the snow. “How does it look?”

“Very angelic dear.” Aziraphale responded.

“Hey, I just realized something.”

“And what’s that?” Aziraphale asked quite intrigued.

Crowley didn’t respond and just turned into his snake form and within seconds he was wiggling around in the snow. He hissed softly, “I can make snow snakes!” he said excitedly.

From what Aziraphale could tell, they would be here for a while, so he went over to the bench and watched Crowley having fun in the snow from afar.


	30. Prompt 30 - Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale share a food induced nap.

**December Thirtieth**

Crowley stretched just after they finished lunch. It was still a particular cold winters day, but that didn’t stop angel and demon venturing to the Ritz for a lunch date. After too many serves of food and drinks both angel and demon were stuffed like pre Christmas turkeys.

They were too full to stand up and walk home, so Aziraphale distracted the humans with a miracle producing a wedding scene a couple of tables over, all the other customers turning their attention to the happy couple while Crowley zapped them home where they landed on their sofa with a flop.

The Ritz had a big Christmas food tradition where all the left overs that had been over ordered were given out to customers and sometimes even the homeless if they were considered, Aziraphale always made sure there was though. Of course Aziraphale made Crowley go to that said Christmas tradition and now they are paying the price for that.

Crowley groaned. “Ugh, I’m so full!” He placed a hand on his tummy, rubbing the bloated form it had become. “Why did you let me eat all that foodddd?”

“Me!? I let you eat all that food. Who kept going oh try this, and try that, this tastes good and so on?” Aziraphale replied.

“You!” He replied. But he knew it had actually been him because for once in his life he actually enjoyed the thought of food and it actually tasted like something other than just molecules.

“Hardly” Aziraphale objected.

“Whoever’s fault it was, not that it matters cause’ we both now look like a pair of stuffed turkeys, I’m going to have a nap.”

“Now for once that actually sounds like a nice idea.”

Crowley stretched himself out on the sofa allowing Aziraphale to curl out like a cat, head rested on his leg.

“Remind me never to eat that much food again!” Crowley moaned again as he was on the edge of consciousness.

“Ditto to that” Aziraphale replied sleepily.

It didn’t take long for the food and everything else to make them fall asleep. It’s not like they didn’t enjoy a nice nap.


	31. Prompt 31 - New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the end of the Ineffable Countdown to Christmas 2020 so to finish it off, Crowley and Aziraphale go out for a bit of celebrating.
> 
> And Happy New Year Everyone ❤️

**December Thirty First**

It had finally come to the end of the year. The last day of the old one and in just a few hours, it would the start to a brand new year and the start of a proper year of Crowley and Aziraphale being together for their first proper New Years and however many to come.

Crowley was upstairs picking out clothes for Aziraphale to wear because as promised the Christmas pyjamas were due to come off. “Do we really have to go out for New Years, Crowley?”

“Why not angel? New Years is literally the best day of the year. You get to say goodbye to the old year that’s been mostly shit, and bring in a whole brand new year, and well best thing is we get to do it together” Crowley replied, as he laid out a pair of black pants on the bed along with a casual but nice shirt.

“I guess your right. I just don’t really feel like celebrating that’s all.” Aziraphale sighed as he sat on the end of the bed, Jingle hopping up on the bed beside him and lying down next to him.

“Who said anything about celebrating? Just a nice dinner out would do justice”

“Alright I suppose I could handle that”

After getting out of his pyjamas and into the clothes that Crowley had laid out for him, they each grabbed a coat and scarf before heading out the door and a short walk towards town and the Ritz.

“Can we go something different for a change? Kind of sick of eating at the Ritz all the time?” Aziraphale asked.

“Wherever you want”

They ended up at a little sushi shop on the edge of town. “This alright?” Crowley asked once they were shown to a table.

“Yes, it’s ticketyboo!” Aziraphale chuckled, that was still an inside joke between them ever since the apoco-wasn’t and it has just stuck.

Crowley chuckled before he went up and ordered a share plate of all different kinds of sushi’s and little sides from a selection on the menu.

“That was absolutely scrumptious” Aziraphale said after he finished the last little bite on the plate.

Crowley hadn’t eaten much but he was glad that Aziraphale was enjoying himself.

All of a sudden a bang outside, and Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s sleeve and they headed outside much to the angels confusion. “Come here angel” Crowley said placing an arm around the angels back.

Aziraphale huddled close to Crowley, and looked up, noticing the fireworks. Colours of red, yellow, green, and blue lit up the sky, with so many patterns.

Crowley then dragged Aziraphale over to a seat, miracling up two glasses of champagne and handing one to Aziraphale.

“Do you know it’s illegal to drink in public?” Aziraphale said shaking his head.

“It’s New Years. Honestly whose going to care? Cheers angel” Crowley said, holding up his glass to clink them together.

“Cheers to the end of the year and the start of a brand new one” Aziraphale replied clinking his glass with Crowleys.

“I’ll drink to that” Aziraphale and Crowley both take a sip from their glasses.

“Happy new year angel” Crowley said.

“Happy New Year my love”


End file.
